


A Morning in the Gryffindor Boys' Dorm

by mxtys



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Kissing, M/M, Supportive Ron Weasley, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 08:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12701238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxtys/pseuds/mxtys
Summary: Just a typical morning in the eighth year boys' dorm, where Draco wakes up to Harry having a rather interesting dream.





	A Morning in the Gryffindor Boys' Dorm

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my very first fic so please tolerate any mistakes and so forth. I'm not the best at writing but hope you guys enjoy the following story :D

 Draco woke to the sound of his name being whispered softly next to his ear. He turned to find Harry pressed up against him, face flushed and quietly gasping. His hand was moving along something non-existent and Draco concluded that Harry was probably having a rather explicit sex dream— and about him too, Draco realised with a jolt of arousal, when Harry muttered his name again.

"Harry, wake up," Draco said as he gently shook him awake.

"…Draco?" Harry asked, dazed and unfocused. "What… oh."

A pout appeared on his face when his dream came floating back to him.

"Draco, I was so close… and you woke me up," Harry complained. 

"And that's why I woke you up," Draco smirked, "you look like you can do with a helping hand."

He rolled over and straddled Harry's thighs, and was pleased to find a bulge at his crotch. He leaned forward and rubbed his own groin against it and a mewl of pleasure almost escaped him. Harry let out a small cry and Draco pressed his lips against his.

"Wouldn't want anyone hearing us and walking in now, would we?" Draco muttered against Harry's parted lips as he cast a silencing charm and sealed the drapes.

His hand moved down to cup Harry's erection through his boxers, a damp spot already forming on the fabric. Draco hastily removed them and circled his hand around Harry's leaking, hard shaft. He began to move his hand up and down over Harry's member in slow, steady strokes, a finger sliding over the slit as his other hand moved up to pinch Harry's nipple. Sliding his hand back down, Draco traced the toned muscles of Harry's abdomen, down to his legs, before wrapping it around his balls and giving a light squeeze. Harry bit down on his bottom lip and made a guttural noise, hand flying up to grip Draco by his hips.

"Harry, let me hear you."

Draco ran his thumb along the underside of Harry's cock and Harry moaned with pleasure.

"Do you know how much I love it when you're coming undone under me, the delicious sounds you make when you're slowly fucking my hand…" Draco drawled, "How much I love feeling your in my hand, making you come…"

Harry let out a whimper. Draco sped up his hand and worked his mouth over the side of Harry's neck, nibbling and biting, marking him with bruises. 

"Merlin, Harry… you're so fucking hot…" Draco tugged at his cock even more fervently, and two fingers moved down to massage Harry's perineum.

"Draco…" Harry's breath was coming in pants now, his eyes clenched shut and his hand moved to cling onto the sheets so tightly his knuckles were turning white. "Draco, I'm so close… oh… please…" 

"Harry… come for me."

"Oh… Draco… fuck… _oh, fuck, Draco_!"

As one last stroke pushed him over the edge, Harry arched his back and lifted his hips off the bed, vigorously thrusting his shaft into Draco's hand, his thighs quivering. Spurts of come shot out off his pulsing cock onto his stomach and Draco's hand, as he moaned his boyfriend's name over and over again. He slowly rode out his orgasm, his chest heaving as he gasped for air. 

Harry felt the tingle of a cleaning charm over his body when Draco asked, "surely you'll return the favour?"

It wasn't long before Draco was coming in Harry's hand as well, shaking and gasping his name. 

  

"'Twas way better than the dream, right?" Draco asked a while later, after they had cleaned up and put their pants back on. 

Harry made a sound of agreement and buried his head in the crook of Draco's neck, draping an arm over his boyfriend.

"I love you," he muttered. 

Wrapping an arm around Harry's shoulder, Draco ran his hand through his messy dark hair and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"I love you too."

They laid on their bed in each other's arms and once again drifted off to sleep, listening to the other's even breathing, feeling the steady rise and fall of the other's chest, until a couple of hours later when…

 

"Harry, mate, there's breakfast in the common room—" Ron shouted as he yanked open the drapes, "—oh, Merlin, you two are fucking disgusting! Are you guys always bloody cuddling half naked in bed?!"

"Fuck off, Ron," Harry, now wide awake from Ron's almost _deafening_ yell, flipped the bird at him before lifting his head and fiercely attacking Draco's mouth with his.  

Ron snorted with laughter. However, upon noticing the state of Harry's neck, he gaped in horror, yelling something like "Merlin's bloody tits, Harry, your neck— oh _bloody_ _hell_ , it can't be— MY EYES—" and made a loud puking sound. He made a beeline for the door, and Harry heard what's most likely to be Ron tripping down the stairs. Harry pulled away from Draco's lips and snickered.

"Well, good morning again, love." 

"For fuck's sake, Weasley… you too, Potter— it's a bloody Sunday, do allow me to sleep in peace!"

"Who was the one who woke _me_ up at ungodly hours this morning?"

"That was different. And it wasn't _ungodly_ , Harry, the sun was already up. Not to mention you _did_ get a fantastic handjob from me," Draco said as he wiggled his eyebrows at him.

"Whatever, Malfoy." After a while, Harry added, "want to go down to the common room and snog in front of Ron?"

"Mm," Draco mumbled half-heartedly, stuffing his face back into the pillow.

"Alright, get up then."

"What? I didn't say yes. I'm fucking _knackered_ , Harry."

"From our rather pleasurable activities in the not-ungodly-hours earlier?" Harry winked, and a light rosey tinge appeared on Draco's cheeks. "And plus, I thought Slytherins were meant to be what, ambitious?"

"Ha." 

Harry sat up and flopped onto Draco, their faces a few inches apart.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, get up!"

"So I can engage in reckless heroics on a fine Sunday morning with you, Harry James Potter?" Draco opened his eyes and grinned at the boy on top of him, "I reckon not."

He lifted his head off the pillow and pressed a tender kiss onto Harry's lips.

"You're lucky I love you," Harry sighed.

"I know."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave comments and feedback; kudos would be appreciated too if you liked the story x


End file.
